creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darren wants to escape from his grandparents' house
THE STORY GOES LIKE THIS: DARREN ESCAPED FROM HIS GRANDPARENTS' HOUSE. Darren: "I'm going to escape from my grandparents' house, because they're ugly and i hate them, i will imitate some tv shows to escape from here, hahahaha!" Zooooommmm! Darren's dad: "Hey, what are you doing out of your grandparents' house, ha? You couldn't go one day without doing something bad, could you?" Darren: "UMM..." Darren's dad: "Don't tell me, because i know what you did, i will call Tombstoner28, Jeffy, Duck Hawkins, your teacher, the Principal, and Santa Claus to teach you a lesson!" Darren: "NONONONONO!" Darren's dad: "Too bad, apology denied, your sorries are not going to work anymore...That's it you devil's son, here are some guests!" DUN DUN DUN! Tombstoner28: "So, you must be Darren, right?" Darren: "Yes, i am!" Darren's dad: "You escaped from your grandparents' house OOOOOOOOOO! HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 178925780915301123094598473891034981754382167483915909457894764321 MILLENNIUMS! Tombstoner28: "I'm going to teach you a lesson right now, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV, YOU WILL NOT PLAY VIDEO GAMES, YOU WILL NOT USE YOUR COMPUTER, YOU WILL NOT HANG WITH YOUR FRIENDS, YOU WILL NOT PLAY YOUR TABLET, YOU WILL NOT PLAY FORTNITE, YOU WILL NOT GO TO ANY FAST FOOD PLACE, YOU WILL NOT DRINK SODA, YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANY KIND OF DRINKS TO SCHOOL, YOU WILL BE SENT TO YOUR GRANDPARENTS' HOUSE AGAIN, AND THEN, YOU WILL STAY THERE UNTIL YOU DIE." Jeffy: "WAAAAAAA! YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE." Duck Hawkins: "WAAA!" Teacher: "Look what you've done Darren, you made Jeffy cry, is that nice? No, you will watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Bubble Guppies, Oswald, Sesame Street, Elmo's World, Ernie and Bert's Great Adventures and any other baby shows, plus, you are expelled from school forever, you will be sent to summer school with your 9000 pages of homework until you graduate and like Tombstoner28 said, you will be sent to your grandparents' house again." Principal: "You will have nothing you like for the rest of your life!" Santa: "The only foods you can eat are baby food, fruits and vegetables, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes and dried fruits, plus, there will be no more chips or any kind of snacks or crisps for you either, you will take hot showers when you take a bath, because i know you usually take cold showers, and you are not getting any presents this year, you will get coal for Christmas this year." Darren's dad: "I agree with everyone, NO TV, NO TABLET, NO COMPUTER, NO VIDEO GAMES, NO FAST FOOD PLACES, NO SODA, NO CANDIES, NO FORTNITE, NO HANGING WITH YOUR FRIENDS, NO TAKING WATER TO SCHOOL AND ABSOLUTELY NO PORN, NO DRUGS, NO LISTENING TO MUSIC, NO UNGROUDING YOU, NO PARTIES, NO CHIPS, NO PIZZA, NO YOUTUBE, NO GOANIMATE, NO PLOTAGON, NO FACEBOOK, NO TWITTER, NO INSTAGRAM, NO WHATSAPP AND YOU WILL ONLY DRAW PICTURES, PLAY PIANO AND PLAY TOYS WHEN YOU ARE AT GRANDPARENTS' HOUSE AS FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT, I WILL TELL THESE THINGS THEM BECAUSE YOU HATE THEM, NOW I WILL CALL YOUR GRANDPARENTS' TO PICK YOU UP AND SEND YOU TO THEIR HOUSE AND TO STAY THERE FOREVER WHILE I TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR FAVOURITE THINGS!" Grandparents... Darren's grandpa: "Ok, time to go, you are in big big and deep deep deep deep trouble and biggest the universe, come with me, young man, you will be staying with us for the rest of your life." Darren's grandma: "Let's go, right this instant!" Darren's dad: "Yeah, go, i don't want to see him ever again." Darren's mom: I agree with you husband, he's nothing but a bully troublemaker and bully at school, when you are there, you will find and get piano, paper and crayons and some toys, now go while your dad is taking away all of your stuff." Category:Episodes Category:Tombstoner28 Category:Duck Hawkins